


America's Double Ds

by Orchid_Kasumi



Series: Smutty Spells [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America has double Ds, Anal Sex, Blame England's magic, Casual Relationships - Freeform, Come Inflation, Comedy... kind of, Double Dicks, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamorous nations discussed, Probably not what you're thinking of though..., Sex, Smut, USUK - Freeform, attempts at comedy, attempts at fluff, double penitration, slight dubious consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Orchid_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After America's tendency to finish early leaves England dissatisfied one too many times, he decides to take matters into his own hands. Perhaps magic can help?</p><p>Chapter 2 edited!</p><p>Side note: I'm taking Hetalia requests now!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The author apologizes if her attempts to mix smut with fluff and a sprinkle of comedy didn’t quite work. This is my first solo fic attempt in a while… In order to practice I will be taking requests! Just send a prompt with a theme, kink and couple.

The bed was starting to creek at too fast of a tempo and England fought not to roll his eyes, even as America hit all of the right spots inside of him. He could always tell when the younger nation was about to come by the timing of his thrusts. Any minute now all sense of rhythm would fall apart as Alfred came undone inside of him, regardless of the island nation’s own satisfaction.

Under any other circumstance, he would be overjoyed that he had learned to be so in tune with his lover. Hell, if he’d paid more attention to some of his past lovers, maybe things could have ended with a decent relationship. Instead, most of his memories in regards to lovers in general meant bitter one night flings when one got too drunk, too lonely, or was too prideful to just say they were sorry to their current lover. Arthur was sure that he couldn’t be the only one acting this way: finding comfort in someone else when the thought of his American acted as an additional burn to all of his discomforts instead a soothing balm. They were not human. Relationships were much more complex, easily swayed and casual than the citizens they watched over.

A particularly rough strike against his prostate by the wonderfully slick cock inside of him jolted England out of his thoughts. With another jab, an almost piteous moan of the taller blonde’s name was pulled from his lips. Yes. If only the lad could keep that up, maybe they could actually finish together for once… America smirked down at him with a dazed version of his usual shit eating grin.

“Babe, I’m getting close.” Alfred’s breath was hot against his ear, pants almost matching the tempo of the creaking bed springs. Arthur let out another little groan, “Wait…”

Not yet. Not yet. If only Alfred could hold out a little longer. Arthur rolled his hips up roughly, attempting to bring himself closer to the edge, to catch up with his ever speedy lover. He was almost…

“Dammit!”

Arthur cursed loudly, earning a hissed swear echoing from the American as England practically yelled into his ear. Alfred had come early. Again. Pulling away with an agitated huff, Arthur glared at his still achingly hard state and the sticky fluids seeping from his well-used entrance. His annoyed expression was curiously mirrored on the American’s face. “What?” England frowned.

“Dude you’re going to get pissed at me again. It’s not my fault!” Alfred crossed his arms; orgasmic high brought crashing down in a nanosecond by his boyfriend’s grumpy attitude. The sexy atmosphere, in his opinion, had gone up in flames. “I’m trying here.” Alfred pouted, “I even practiced, I want to finish together too you know.”

England found himself wondering if Alfred meant his own hand by practice or another body. There was no jealously, only curiosity because it surely wasn’t working. He sighed, looking over the younger nation. Normally, that pout mixed with blue puppy dog eyes with a hint of a blush would have worked on England. He would have accepted it and let America finish him off with hands, mouth or perhaps another round but… Arthur slipped from the bed, shrugging on a bathrobe.

“I know. I’ll just take care of myself tonight.” Ignoring his lover’s put out expression, Arthur slipped into the bathroom.

Since the weather was getting colder: England decided to take a shower while he finished himself off. The warm water helped relax his tense form and wash away the agitation he had held for his lover. If Alfred was being serious there was no reason for him to get mad. America was always willing to keep trying and made sure that Arthur felt good even if he was always finished off later. But, another, small voice in his head continued to be horribly unsatisfied and even a little bitter. They had been together for almost six months now! For humans that was a long time, it was nearly unheard of for nations! Sure there were rare instances such as his own relationship with India and the marriage of Austria and Hungary but… They were too easily distracted or swayed. The hearts of nations were fickle, truly belonging to no one but their own people. 

America was young, strong, yet most of the time attentive. His energy and determination had drawn England in. Arthur wanted their relationship to continue but if Alfred was going to constantly leave him behind… there was no way that he could see this working out. It was these bitter thoughts that accompanied England as he finally came and rinsed off.

Silently, he dried off and walked back into the bedroom, unsurprised that America was already asleep. Arthur crawled into bed beside his boyfriend and drifted off wondering how they could make this work.

~~~

America yawned as he wandered downstairs at eleven the next morning. He loved having the weekend off, it meant more time having fun instead of buried in his office at the White House. It also meant more possibilities for England to come over. At the thought of his boyfriend, Alfred twinged at the small pinch of guilt in his chest. He’d done it again. Was England going to get bored of him now? The thought soured his mood even more but gave way to other thoughts as well.

Part of him was annoyed with England for expecting anything else: he was still a young nation! He would be able to last longer soon. And the others that he had slept with didn’t mind at all. America was quick to rebound so even if he came twice during a session no one had really complained, except England: the grump. America wandered into the kitchen with a frown, murmuring a good morning as he hunted around his cupboards for a clean coffee mug. He barely heard England’s returned greeting over the rustle of pages from some book and the clink of his utensils. Great. He was still mad.

Wanting to avoid another lecture, Alfred set about making himself a fried egg sandwich while England finished his own tea and read his book. However, the other wasn’t done by the time America’s food had cooked so the taller blond sank into his usual chair a crossed the table from Arthur. “Look… I don’t want to argue this morning. Can we just move on? I want this to work but I’m just not going to be very good at holding it for a while. You know?”

To his surprise England actually smiled as he closed the book and took the last sip from his cup of tea. “I’m not mad at you anymore America.” There was a devilish glint in his green eyes that instantly made America nervous. “In fact,” England continued, “I think I found the solution to your problem.” And England fished a slim, star-tipped wand from the inside of his bathrobe, showing it off proudly to Alfred. “Magic.”


	2. Chapter 2

America gaped at him, “What?!” He scowled, eyeing the wand warily. “Don’t you remember the last time that we used magic in bed?” It hadn’t ended well. England had wanted to play around with a lust spell, but all that it resulted in was him needing America in his mouth as well as several vibrators in his ass to be able to come. While it had been an interesting show, the spell had left England horny for a good five hours which lost all of its hotness around the two hour mark and left America feeling annoyed. After that they’d taken a good month long break, until his own needy, seemingly bushy brow favoring libido got the better of him and he practically tackled the island nation after a meeting.  
England’s memory of the event was still intact it seemed and he scowled as well, though his expression was more of one of offence. “I remember.” He huffed and set the wand on the table, “But this will be different. I have a specific spell in mind and I’m sure it will work out perfectly.”

“At least let me eat first.” Alfred said, causing the Englishman to sputter that he hadn’t meant right away. Smirking to himself, Alfred dug into his food, growing curious in spite of himself. Still, he couldn’t help but tease the other just a little, “If this fails I get to use some of Tony’s alien sex toys on you.”

“It will!” England protested, not wanting to give America a chance to use any of those things on him. When they had first started sleeping together regularly, Tony had beamed Arthur up onto his ship and explained in no uncertain terms just what he would do with certain contraptions on his ship if a break up between them went badly. Come to think of it, that was just another reason to make this work between them. He didn’t want a spiked vibrator filled with alien goo shoved up his ass.

After they both had something to eat, the pair retreated to the bedroom and Arthur changed the sheets. Sure these were about to get dirty too, but he didn’t want to feel gross lying on dirty sheets despite sleeping on them last night. Thankfully, America didn’t protest and they were both sitting on the bed. “So…” Alfred was frowning with an unusually serious expression as England stared down at his spell book, “All you have to do is recite the words and poof I’ll supposedly be better at sex?”

“That’s the plan.” Arthur replied as he closed the spell book. “You ready?” America nodded.

Taking a deep breath, England chanted the spell as his want glowed faintly. With a simple swish and flick the light enveloped them both. America suddenly yelled in pain, doubling over. As his vision cleared England dropped his wand, “Alfred! Are you okay?!” He was sure that he hadn’t messed up… the spell was supposed to prolong America’s release, not cause him pain.

The American groaned and sat up slowly, “Shit that hurt…” He slowly pulled his hand from between his legs and let out a startled yelp. “What the fuck?!” England couldn’t help but stare as well, though there was no shock on his face. Even though he couldn’t see the results clearly… already a small bubble of eagerness was beginning to build inside of him at the sight between his lover’s legs. Several buldges were now pressed against the front of America’s sweatpants.

America quickly pushed down his pants and gasped when several, fully erect cocks bobbed free. England swallowed thickly, impressed in spite of himself. Both cocks were just as long and thick as America’s original and he couldn’t help but think about how they would feel inside of him. America’s scowl and demand to change him back died on his lips when he caught England eyeing him. Maybe this could be interesting… The sting of magic over his skin faded quickly so the new additions to his body felt, for want of a better word, normal.

“Do you like this England?” He smirked when Arthur’s slightly glazed green eyes snapped up to meet his own. “Want to test out your spell?” England nodded.

America kicked off his sweatpants as quickly as he could and sat back against the headboard. “Well, you want to see how long it takes me to come… suck me off first. Both of them.”

Arthur could already feel heat building inside of him as he crawled over the mattress to his former colony. England sat back on his knees, using both hands to stroke him. “To be honest, I’m impressed that they came out this nice. I’ve only seen this happen once and they were both smaller.”

America raised a brow, “Who else did you give two cocks?”

Arthur chuckled, “You should have seen my brothers in their teens: they thought it was a good spell to prank each other with when they were trying to have sex with a village girl. It freaked the poor lasses out. Although, “ he leaned down, lips just brushing against both heads as he gently pressed them together, “I imagine this would be quite a few people’s wet dream come true.”

“Is that why so many of your country’s fairy tales are actually perverted?”

“Oh shut up.”

“Sorry…” The joking tone faded into something that was almost predatory. “Have I started making you wet yet?” Alfred purred in a way that made England’s cock twitch. Arthur grinned, “We’re not trying to make me wet yet love, let’s test you out first.” Without another word, Arthur took in the cock heads and sucked greedily. His tongue flicked out to give a rough swipe against the slits, pleased that there was no taste of pre come yet. Usually, America would be leaking enough to fill his mouth from all of the anticipation of sex at this point. Very happy with the results so far, England looked up at Alfred, gauging his reactions as he slid further and further down the twin cocks.

Alfred moaned lowly, breathing already heavy as the shared attentions on his new, needy flesh made him buck his hips a little. It was wonderfully warm and wet inside Arthur’s mouth like always. What was strange that he didn’t feel the itch in his lower stomach, the need to come, yet. That made Alfred grin even as his eyes tilted back as he felt his cocks rub together when England stroked his tongue against their undersides, “I think it is working.”

Pulling off with a lewd pop, England’s grin matched America’s own and a bubble of excitement grew in his chest. “Perfect.” He got to work in earnest, using all of the tricks he knew. England even managed to deep throat both cocks, moaning wantonly as the heads rubbed against the soft muscles of his throat. It was then that he finally felt several drops of precome drip out of the cocks and was swallowed eagerly. Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. Bobbing his head faster, England had a new purpose, to slick America up. He wanted to feel both of those thick cocks inside of him, now! Above him, Alfred laughed and carded his fingers through Arthur’s hair, realizing what he was doing. “Is it that good?”  
A muffled, whining moan was his only reply which quickly turned into a stifled cry as America forced England’s head all the way down again. Alfred took a moment to enjoy the feeling of England’s throat muscles clenching around the heads of his cocks before explaining. “I’m not done yet, I want to feel your mouth around me some more. Don’t stop.” As England obeyed a bit of heady confidence swelled within America, he would be able to control himself this time, make Arthur squirm and beg and maybe even come before him this time. England alternated between flicking his tongue over the heads of his cocks, littering them with hot, wet kisses and deep throating both erections. Above him, Alfred cooed praises down at him, giving soft tugs of his hair whenever he wanted the older nation to change things up. He had never really had this much time in one session to just enjoy it and Alfred was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling. “Damn you’re good at this, been getting practice in taking two cocks at once Artie? I wouldn’t be surprised if you actually thought about doing this to be before; you’re pretty greedy aren’t ya?”

Green eyes rolled up at him and the smaller blond gave what he hoped was a disdainful huff at his teasing. But, England didn’t stop moving as he continued to suck him off, tongue rubbing vigorously along the underside. America just laughed breathlessly, breaking off into a moan as England hummed around him. More precome slid down the smaller blonde’s throat as Alfred finally felt like moving on. “E-Enough.” He pulled England’s head up and smirked at how red his lips had gotten and the mixture of saliva and precome staining them, it almost looked like gloss. Another heady shiver rolled down America’s spine as he practically licked his own lips in need. “I wanna fuck your ass now.”  
“As eloquent as ever. Should I improve your speaking skills next?” England chuckled as he stripped off his clothes and revealed his own aching need. “So, how do you want to do it?”

America tilted his head in thought, looking over his lover. “I want you to ride me. I want to watch myself go into you.” The feral grin he gave Arthur made the island nation’s heart skip a beat as he breathlessly replied, “Alright.”

Arthur made a quick job of pouring lube over both twitching erections and lightly fingering himself, before moving to straddle the American’s hips. England used one hand to guide the heads to his twitching hole. He swallowed again, feeling suddenly nervous; maybe he should have stretched himself out a little more. It had been a while since he was double penetrated… As if sensing his nerves, Alfred grabbed his hips. “Come on Artie, you wouldn’t have cast the spell if you didn’t think you could handle it.” Before England could either confirm or deny the statement, America gave a rough jerk, yanking him down over both cocks while snapping his hips up at the same time to make sure he slid all the way to the hilt in one quick movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, sorry if this seems cracky. Please check out my requests work Naughty Whispers!


End file.
